


legal procedures

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: prompt: akeshu abo lawsuit





	legal procedures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsungillumination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/gifts).



> happy late birthday 🎂

The life of a defense attorney is far from easy. For one, the broken system and ridiculously high conviction rate guarantee that for every innocent she saves, there are two more that Sae watches get sentenced. For every high profile case, there's an incredibly petty squabble to match it. And sometimes, its two for the price of one.

You see, Sae Niijima's worst case didn't end in heartbreak, barely involved murder or anything considered unforgivable. But what it did involve was Goro Akechi—former assistant and current B-list celebrity. Which in a way, was more awful than the previous three combined.

 

It all starts with a drink. She's out celebrating a big win at the bar—the witness confessed, her client cleared of all charges—when Trouble walks in, wearing a former advertiser’s sneakers.

“Sae-san,” he smiles as she eyes the man warily. “It's been a while.”

“Yes,” she says. “It has.”

Her tone is clipped but if anything, his lips stretch even wider. He takes a seat next to her, flagging down the bartender for an order.

“So,” he starts once it's clear his former boss isn't going to push. “My boyfriend is getting released soon.”

She thinks back. Ren Amamiya was an inexplicably scruffy model (and part-time barista) she defended three years back. It was a pretty big case, rife with corruption, bribery, and all those other nice complicated things she couldn't easily prove. In the end, the man had walked free, but not after locking lips with her assistant in the middle of court. The publicity, according to a very satisfied Akechi a week after the fact, helped both of them catch their big breaks. Interesting how love worked out.

 

That said. “From his contract?”

“No,” Akechi gently corrects. “From prison.”

Ignoring how Sae's face transforms from shocked to resigned, Akechi signals the bartender again. “Another round of rum and cokes, please.”

Only then does he address her. “Ren was conducting a political protest of sorts. Making a statement against our system, that sort of thing.” He sighs, shaking his head. “To think, our government would brand him a criminal….”

Sae genuinely doubts that's all there is to it. “You want to press charges?” She asks. Akechi had never bought her drinks for free before.

“Yes, but not against them.” He purses his lips. “While serving time, Ren wrote a novel. A third party sent it to a publisher and it was fairly successful.”

“Congratulations?”

Akechi grips his glass tight as a shadow crosses his face. “I want to sue for copyright infringement.”

 

* * *

 

Sae Niijima looks at Amamiya's legal counsel—a person she respected and who had respected her in turn—and continues to read.

“Section Fifty Six: In my client's _Born to Mate_ , the protagonist collapses into their alpha's arms, after their second day of their heat, begging to be, and I quote, _stuffed with his thick alpha knot_. In a similar fashion, Mr. Amamiya's _Chained Heat_ _has_ …”


End file.
